Dragon falls (gravity falls dragon spirit au made by me)
by AX0L0TL42
Summary: Dragon falls is where the main characters have dragon spirits that give them supernatural powers ( possible dippifica) also a new threat arrives that is not bill.
1. chapter 1

**Dragon falls is a au where the main characters have a dragon spirit which gives them supernatural powers e.g: Stan has Fafnir since that dragon sits on top of a pile of gold and Stan likes money. They can be based on dragons from myths or made up your choice. But since this is my au dipper has a Chinese dragon since some are wise and help humans, Mabel is a fun-loving axolotl combination dragon, Gideon is a wyvern(don't ask), Pacifica is also a Chinese dragon, soos is a friendly red dragon, Wendy is st.georges dragon, bill is orochi the eight headed serpent, and a new character is 'Draco Mortis' a person protected by lucifer and has nidhogg (the malice striker) sealed in his body but can use its powers, there can also be gods from Norse, Greek and Aztec mythology, have fun!!!.**

Dipper just sat there waiting on the bus staring at the seemingly endless trees. The dragon told him to _read a book since it will pass time_. But he didn't want to wake Mabel up getting his bag. Dipper sighed, _only 30 minutes left_ , he thought. This was the twins first summer away from home. Dipper didnt dislike his spirit since it got him in and out of trouble but captiosus (the name of dippers spirit) was a huge know-it-all. Even if he helped dipper with tests and what not, he was still annoying. He looked to Mabel, her spirit was snoozing on her shoulder. Suddenly they pulled up to the gravity falls bus stop outside the mystery shack. He woke Mabel up as they exited out of the bus. They looked at the mystery shack and there was a huge dragon sleeping on it, strangely no one noticed the dragon as if it were invisible to any one but the twins.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of themselves as Stan revealed himself. "Hello Dipper and Mabel glad to see ya!" He exclaimed.

"You must be our Grunckle Stan." Dipper said. "Your right kiddo, you know you seem smart like my brother!" Stan said. "Wait... grandpa shermy is smart?" Mabel questioned."well he did study cryptology so he is technically smart..." stan said nervously regretting he ever said that.

"Stan why is there a dragon spirit sleeping on the shack?" Dipper asked. "What... oh you mean Fafnir, well he's my spirt!" Stan exclaimed

"Why is at the shack though?" Dipper asked again. "Well me and Fafnir share the same personality: we both love money, in fact I've buried treasure around the shack to keep him happy so he doesn't fly of and breaks our bond." Stan said. Mabel was about to ask a question when stan quickly said "well better get to your room in the attic!". They both obeyed and started unpacking. Dipper had used his powers to throw Gompers out the window and closed it shut."DIPPER I NEED YOU TO HAMMER UP THESE SIGHNS IN THE WOODS!!" Stan shouted. Dipper thought, _what's the worst that could happen?,_

 **OH YOU'LL SEE,** Bill watched with his eight heads, soon he would claim him for himself.

 **End of chapter, forgot to mention that bill is good and loves admiring dipper, not going to be Billdip(Maby dipifica) so please review! :3**


	2. Tourist traped

**Continuation of dragon falls also if a tumblr artist is reading this pls make a comic series. Also bill is a reincarnated dragon so he is human with supernatural powers.**

Dipper hammered another nail into a tree. He hung up a sign. He moved to the next tree. He put a nail on it and hammered, but instead of the nail puncturing the surface it made a clancking sound. He was utterly confused by it, so he hit the tree with the hammer. He hit it a bit too hard and it made a dent allowing him to open the door. Inside was a computer system of some sort from the 80's. He flicked the switches a few times before he heard a trapdoor open scaring Gompers away. He looked inside to find a dust covered book. He picked it up and blew the dust off it and got a good look at it, _watcha' got there?_ Captiosus asked. "It's none of your business" dipper answered. The book had a six-fingered gold handprint on it with a dragon styled three."HALLO!!" A voice screamed from behind, scaring dipper and his spirit."whatcha' readin there, some nerd thing?". "ITS NOTHING!!!" Dipper quickly said. _Smooth rolling ya idiot_. "Seriously are you not going to show me?" "Let's go somewhere private." Dipper said not noticing the eight-headed viper.

 **Time skip**

"According to this book gravity falls has a secret dark side!" Dipper said with a grin "SHUT UP!!" Mabel said shoving dipper. "But the pages just stop like the guy who was writing it disappeared." Just as he finished his sentence the door bell rang "whose that?" Dipper asked. "Well time to spill the beans, boop, beans!" She said knocking over a can of beans."this girls got a date,whoop whoop!" "Lemme get this straight, in the half hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked slightly confused. "I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLE!!!" Flapping her sweater sleeves about like an idiot (it was hilarious I'm not trying to diss Mabel) the door bell rang again as she ran to the door. Dipper started reading the journal. "Watcha' readin" there slick?" Stan said startling dipper as he hid the journal and pulled out a magazine. "Oh just catching up on... Gold chains for old men magazine?" Dipper said confused. "That's a good issue." Stan said taking the bait, which in his case was money. "Hey family, say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel said showing them a teenager in a black hoodie with twigs sticking out and smelled like road kill. "Sup" the boy said. "Hey" dipper said "how's it hangin'" stan said casually. "What's your name?" Dipper asked. "Uhhh... normal... MAN!" "He means Norman." Mabel quickly cut in. "Are you bleeding Norman?" Dipper asked as jam slid down his face "it's jam" (which was true as stated by Alex hircshe p.s I'm sure i spelt that wrong) "I LOVE JAM!!" Mabel said shoving Norman. "LOOK AT THIS". "So... you wanna go hold hands or somethin'" Norman said with a gravily voice. "Of course don't wait up" Mabel said. Norman gave them a thumbs up and ran into a door before going after Mabel. "Stan I think Norman is a zombie." Dipper said a bit worried "Honestly, Fafnir would of told me if he was a zombie, he had a friend once that was turned into a zombie, ironically that zombie was killed by a egg that had been thrown at him." Stan said which almost reassured dipper. "Stan" dipper said. " yeah kiddo" "can you get me a new laptop, my old one broke on the way here and my phone is still charging." Dipper said. "Only if you work an extra hour." Stan said. "Thanks stan." Dipper replied running up to the attic. "Fafnir what did you think of Norman? Dipper thinks he's a zombie." Stan asked. _He smelled like a bunch of gnomes, I honestly would not worry._ Fafnir replied. "Only a matter of time until he finds out."

insert montage*

"Mabel we have to talk" dipper said concerned. "I know isn't he the greatest" Mabel said giggling. "No Norman is not what he seems." Dipper said pulling out the journal. "You me he might be a vampire? That would be AWSOME!!" Mabel said excitedly. "Guess again sister... SHABAM!" Dipper said showing her the gnomes page.Mabel screamed. "Oh wait no SHABAM!" "A zombie that's not funny dipper." Mabel said unimpressed. "I'm not joking! It all adds up the bleeding, the limp... HE NEVER BLINKS! Have you noticed that." Dipper said slightly tensed. _He never blinks Mabel and I can keep my eyes open for a week straight,_ captiosus said. "Dipper I am going on a date with him at 5pm and I am going to be ADORABLE and he is going to be DREAMY and I'm not going to have you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!!" Mabel yelled as she slammed the door on him.

One hour later

 **ding dong** * "Coming!" Mabel shouted as she pulled on a glittery sweater. "Hey Norman what do you think?" Mabel asked. "Shiny..." Norman replied utterly dazed. "You always know what to say!" She said as they walked of. "Sup dawg? Why are you miserable?" Soos asked holding a can of Pitt cola. "Soos I think that Mabel's boyfriend is a zombie what do you think?" Dipper asked glumly. "Dude I've been noticing weird things all over town, like the mailman, pretty sure he's a werewolf. But you gotta have evidence, otherwise people will think your a major league coo-coo clock." Soos replied. "Well actually the mailman has werewolf syndrome, which means he has abnormal amounts of body hair." Dipper corrected. "Do you have evidence?" Soos asked. "Well I have footage ... WAIT WHAT!" Dipper exclaimed as Norman's hand fell of and he put it back on, suddenly dippers phone ran out of charge. "Dude here's the keys to the golf kart and a shovel. Also a baseball bat in case you see a piñata." Soos said giving him the things. "Thanks!" Dipper shouted as he ran off to the golf cart drifting off. _Can I get a cup of tea?_ Asked a red dragon spirit. "No." Soos replied. Suddenly the red dragon turned into a (stereotypical) British dog-man _'Ello 'Ello 'Ello._ "Stop that" soos said slightly freaked out.

"Mabel I'll save you from that zombie!" Dipper shouted as he skidded down the hill. "Stop... ok get her arm there Steve." A little bearded man said. "What the HELL is going on here!" Dipper exclaimed. "Norman turned out to be a Bunch of gnomes and there all total jerks! Ah hair hair hair. Mabel said as a gnome pulled on her hair. "HEY LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Dipper shouted. "Oh this is a big misunderstanding your sister isn't in danger she's just marring all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity, ain't that right honey?" Jeff asked "YOU GUYS ARE BUTT FACES!!" Mabel shouted before a gnome put his hands over her mouth. "Let. Her. Go." Dipper said through gritted teeth. "You think you can stop us boy? THE GNOMES ARE A POWERFUL RACE! DO NOT TRIFEL WITH..." before Jeff could finish his sentence dipper batted him away and freed Mabel. "Seat belts." Dipper instructed as he reversed and drove off. "Hurry Dipper." Mabel said. "I wouldn't worry, have you seen their legs those suckers are tiny!" Suddenly a monster made of gnomes appeared behind them. "Damn." Mabel said in awe. "GO GO!" Mabel shouted as dipper slammed the gas accelerating dodging the monsters fist. Dipper started Tokyo drifting towards the mystery shack. "LLAMA!" Mabel shouted pointing towards a llama as dipper swerved out of the way. "PIÑATA!" Mabel shouted as dipper smashed it. "ANOTHER LLAMA!" Mabel shouted. "MWAAAAAAAAAA!" The llama screamed as dipper swerved and hit a rock sending the golf cart flying before crashing in the parking lot of the mystery shack. "Mabel marry us before we do some thing crazy!" Jeff shouted from the top of the gnome monster. "Hey douche, I have five things to say!" Dipper said as blue scale patterns appeared on his arms. "STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. SISTER!!!" He shouted and punched the gnome monster with such force it sent all the gnomes in the leg flying as the monster collapsed. Dipper fell back from exhaustion. "Bro-bro that was amazing!" Mabel squealed from happiness. "You thought you could beat us just like that?!" Jeff yelled "We are a powerful race! We have no weaknesses-" befor jeff could finish the sentence a fire ball hit the monster exploding it sending the gnomes flying. "WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!?!" Jeff screamed. "BOOM Fafnir is one of the last dragons alive! Also your not powerful since you can be beaten by a leaf blower." Stan shouted as Fafnir followed him making loud, earth shaking stomps. "THERE WAS A DRAGON! IT MUST OF BEEN AN INVISIBILITY SPELL!" Jeff shouted. But before jeff could rise to his feet he was drop kicked by Mabel while the others scampered off. "Stan... ow... everything hurts!...is Fafnir a real dragon?" Dipper asked painfully. "He sure is kiddo, he uses a invisibility spell but can only be seen by people with dragon spirits, people like you, Heck Even soos has one!" Stan replied. "But since you showed bravery you two can have two free things from the gift shop!" "SWEET!" The twins said together. "ow ow everything hurts!" Dipper said trying to get up. "Here kid." Stan said giving dipper a hand up. Dipper chose the destined pinetree hat and a locket whilst Mabel chose a grappling hook and a mini totem pole whilst knocking a pile of boxes down. "Hey stan is this locket gold?" Dipper asked. "It actually is kid, i found it the other day and decided to keep it, I was actually gonna giv it to ya any way also... here's your laptop." Stan said giving dipper the laptop. _You know this place isn't so boring now._ Dipper thought.

 **OH YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING YET PINETREE!** "Bill diners ready!" A voice called from downstairs. **COMING MOM!** Bill replied.

 **This was a hard chapter to write. Side note some will be big chapters like this and others will be shorter. Pls review and if a deviant art user is reading this, pls make fan art and continue the seires. Peace out! :3**


End file.
